Königsberger Klopse
by coxcomb
Summary: Germany tries to ignore Prussia's advances as he makes dinner. Prussia/Germany


A/N: This is a late birthday present for a friend over on Livejournal. Sadly, I'm pretty sick at the moment so... that's my excuse for why it sucks . The world needs more Germany in an apron. I don't use their names unless they're addressing each other (I don't think I even do that in this one). Also, this is incestuous so if you have issues with that, why did you click on it in the first place?

Disclaimer: Don't own these awesome characters~

* * *

Germany pulled the strings of his apron around his waist and tied them in a knot before he stared at the ingredients before him, taking a quick sip of the beer he had opened before he had even started. Although he did enjoy the dish he was about to prepare, he didn't care to be ordered to make it from his own brother but he also didn't care to argue over such trivial things. He had to eat; it didn't matter what he ate at the end of the day.

All the ingredients were present and correct to his knowledge. Beef, anchovy fillets, capers, egg, a few slices of bread (which he had placed in a dish of water beforehand), lemon juice, an onion and various herbs. All the ingredients to make Königsberger Klopse for Prussia. Of course, he had some potatoes already boiling in a pan on the stove, but they weren't needed to make the meatballs.

He pushed all the other ingredients aside, leaving just the onion on the chopping board. Making light work of the outer skin, he grabbed his chef's knife and started slicing it up. His eyes stung instantly but he knew better than to touch them, instead he simply let them continue to water and drip down his cheeks. No one was around to see it anyway.

"Ah, is baby brother crying?" Came a familiar voice and before Germany knew it, Prussia was by his side, peering at his face.

"Dinner won't be ready for at least half an hour so go away," Germany mumbled, picking up the chopping board and scraping the onion into the already hot frying pan. He tried to ignore his brother as he made a hissing sound, imitating the onions as they started to fry. "Knock it off."

"I'm hungry though," Prussia whined, watching as Germany started chopping up anchovy fillets. Fast, steady hands slicing the fish over and over again with a sharp blade. If Germany wasn't going to give him food, he would have to satisfy him in another way.

He stood up, wandering behind Germany before he stopped and suddenly slid his arms around Germany's waist, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "Ludwig, why are you so delicious to look at?"

"I am not. Get off me," he muttered, throwing the anchovies into the same bowl as the ground beef. He took hold of his beer for a moment, unable to ignore the cold of the condensation dripping down the sides of the bottle... unable to ignore his brother's hands running down the sides of his body.

"Tell me, why are you making one of my awesome dishes?"

Germany ignored his question, placing his beer back down. Still paying no attention to his brother's wandering hands, he pulled the other ingredients forward. He made light work of putting them into one bowl before he scooped a handful up and started patting them into a ball shape.

"Need bigger meatballs than that," Prussia mumbled, nuzzling Germany's neck, running his tongue along the skin as he made his way up to the ear. "Make them the same size as your own," he whispered, nipping his earlobe as he slid his hands into Germany's trousers and cupped his balls, amused slightly by how his brother wasn't wearing underpants. "This size would be very... fulfilling."

"Desist immediately," Germany commanded, patting the meat in his hand. He didn't make them any bigger. To make them any bigger meant they wouldn't cook right and he was not about to risk food poisoning for a stupid comment made by his brother. Especially not for such a crude comment.

Prussia shook his head against Germany's shoulder. "No, I want to play with Germany's meatballs." He gently started mimicking his brother's actions, patting the balls in his hand slightly, smirking as his brother tensed up and dropped the meat back into the bowl. "Better hurry with those, I'm pretty hungry."

Germany scooped up another handful of meat, trying his best to ignore his brother so he could continue but it was becoming impossible. He felt a hand move onto his cock, gripping it firmly, teasing it; stroking it to hardness in a matter of moments. He could feel his face redden dramatically as his body reacted to the simplest of touches from the other man. It always did.

"Dinner will be done soon. Please, just be patient," he stammered out.

Prussia let out a sound of satisfaction, removing his hands from Germany's trousers (much to the blonde's relief). "I like it when you say please... say it again," he sneered, placing his hands on Germany's belt buckle, pulling it undone easily without looking. He pressed his crotch into his brother's backside, making his plans evident. "If you ask me nicely, I'll do as you say."

"Please, leave me alone and let me finish making the dinner," Germany uttered, trying to ignore Prussia's erection pressing into his buttocks as he continued preparing the main dish. He could only blush even more as his trousers felt loose suddenly and he felt his erection spring free.

Prussia tutted, blowing slightly on Germany's ear as he teasingly pushed his brother's trousers down. "C'mon baby bro, you gotta ask it like I told you to..."

Germany closed his eyes as he recalled what his brother had said to him last time... He couldn't bring himself to say it, could he?

He felt Prussia's clothed erection brush over his bare backside before he nestled it between his cheek, chuckling loudly into his ear. He needed to finish dinner. He only had a set window in which to prepare all the dishes, otherwise his entire schedule would be thrown off.

"P-Please... let me finish preparing the dinner," he mumbled, placing another finished meatball down before he slammed his palms down onto the counter, trying to hold back a moan as he felt Prussia once again wrap his finger's around his cock. "P-Please...big brother..." The onions in the pan were sizzling now. He needed to stir them.

Prussia let out a loud groan, followed by cackling. "I fucking love it when you call me big brother," he said, licking the skin on Germany's neck, only to clamp down on it a second later with his teeth.

"Ngh," Germany grunted, curling his hands into fists as he felt Prussia's hand suddenly move faster along his erection. "I said it, now let me finish..."

"Does baby brother mean the cooking or his orgasm?" Prussia remarked, rubbing his thumb over the head of his brother's cock, teasing the slit; teasing Germany until he let out another deep moan. "Baby brother is dripping... man, how long is it since you did this to yourself? Or have you stopped that since we started fucking? Your hand not quite measure up to my awesome skills?"

Germany wasn't sure whether it was his brother's voice or movements that had the effect on him, but he soon found himself thrusting his hips, forcing his dick into Prussia's loose grip. He could never last long when it was with his brother. Maybe it was the sinfulness of their actions that spurred him on; the fact that they were _brothers_ fulfilling their own sordid desires. It didn't matter what it was about the situation that turned him on at the end of the day, just the fact that it did. He hated how he had to question everything.

"Do it faster, brother..." he panted, the kisses Prussia placed on the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Aww, does that mean little Luddy wants to come?" Prussia sneered, still rubbing himself against Germany's firm ass as he continued to pleasure his brother. He was no where near satisfaction himself, he was too experienced to come from such a simple act. But his little brother? He was still so naive.

"Don't mock me," Germany muttered, gasping as Prussia did as he said and increased the speed of his hand. Pleasure bubbled up from deep inside him, despite how badly he wanted to keep it suppressed. It would be embarrassing to come so prematurely, especially from just a quick hand job in the kitchen.

He couldn't hold back though. His brother knew exactly what he was doing. Kissing his neck so tenderly as he slowed down the pace of his hand; biting and nipping as he sped up his motions. He could still feel Prussia thrusting crudely against him and as he felt his entire body tense up. He knew this was far from over as far as Prussia was concerned.

All he could hear was Prussia's laugh in his ear as he climaxed. His entire body felt so heavy all of a sudden and if his hands have been supporting him on the counter, he was certain he would have slid to the floor. His brother certainly wasn't going to be able to support his weight. He wanted to enjoy his orgasm; enjoy the after effects of euphoria but he had things to do. He couldn't let Prussia's whims distract him from the task at hand.

He quickly scooped up another handful of beef, patting it into a round shape as Prussia continued to assault his neck with his lips and teeth. He needed to take the onions off the heat and put a pan of water on for the meatballs to boil in.

"Little brother," he uttered, raising his hand in front of Germany's face, showing him his own fluids on his hand, satisfaction washing over him as his brother let out a mortified moan and shuddered. Normally, he would take pleasure in forcing Germany to lick his own juices up, but today, he was hungry and he couldn't resist bring his hand to his mouth and lapping up the substance. "You're not very filling. I'm still hungry."

"I-I'll be done in about twenty minutes. Please, let me finish," Germany said, trying to push Prussia off him but his body wasn't behaving the way it should. His body wanted Prussia to stay. His body wanted Prussia to do what Prussia did best.

Prussia chuckled deeply. "Dearest brother, I already did let you finish. Why don't we care about my needs for a moment. I'm still hungry."

Germany frowned, trying his best to stay calm. "Go eat a snack then. Stop bothering me. You've had your fun."

"My fun hasn't even begun," he sneered, catching Germany's earlobe between his teeth and tugging slightly before he let out a long sigh. "But if brother insists on me having a snack, I shall get one..."

Germany let out a sigh of relief as he felt his brother's arms untangle from around his body. He reached forward for a new pan to place the meatballs in, only to suddenly drop it from his hands as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He could only grunt as he realised what the sensation was.

"You told me to get a snack," Prussia yelled as he bit Germany's hip again before he dropped to his knees.

"I am not edible. Stop it now," Germany snapped, raising his hands to his temples, massaging them gently as he tried to suppress his anger. He just wanted to finish making the dinner. The potatoes were boiling viciously by now. He desperately needed to turn the heat down on them but whatever Prussia wanted to do wouldn't allow him to move.

He could only let out a gasp as he felt two hands on his rear, spreading his cheeks roughly before he felt the familiar tongue teasingly lap at his entrance before delving inside. He detested such an act but he couldn't stop himself from groaning as Prussia assaulted his ass.

"S-Stop that, I d-don't like it..." He stuttered, biting down on the back of his hand. Despite his words, his brother continued the act, kissing his ass with more fever than he ever did his mouth, darting his tongue in and out, humming to himself. "Stop that now."

"Man, I can still taste myself from this morning. Didn't you clean yourself up? Baby brother is a dirty boy." Prussia smirked, leaning back slightly to admire his brother's backside as he sucked on his fingers. "Would you rather I do this?" He asked.

Germany shook his head as he felt two fingers push inside him. He truly did not want his brother to do that when he had a dinner to be preparing. Half the time when Prussia did such a thing, he would rather he didn't but he couldn't bring himself to stop him (despite the fact he could easily overpower the man). He could never resist him though... Prussia was a part of him and he could never bring himself to turn him down.

"Ludwig don't lie to me. You want this," Prussia slurred. getting to his feet, still fucking his brother with his fingers.

"I want to finish making the dinner," Germany said with a slight whimper as he felt himself being stretched out so quickly; without care or consideration. He knew his brother could be relied on to pleasure him sufficiently but the road there was rough and he often wished he would be a little more considerate. Sure, his sexual preferences were a little...different, but he didn't enjoy being on the receiving end as much as he enjoyed giving it. The first time he had pointed this out to his brother, he had been lectured about double standards and had since learnt not to question it.

"Come on, you're sucking my fingers in. You want more."

Germany vehemently shook his head, darting his eyes over to the small timer on the cooker. He didn't have time to entertain one of his brothers whims like this. The meatballs needed to go on the stove and he had to prepare the sauce.

However, if Prussia had seen him shake his head, he was ignoring it. He felt a hand on his back for a moment and before he had a chance to move his cooking equipment, he found himself pushed down chest first onto the counter, narrowly missing the set of knives he had out.

"Tell me you want it, brother," Prussia whispered as he leaned over Germany, teasingly pushing the head of his cock inside.

Germany did want it. His body was begging for it; desperate for Prussia to be inside once again. He closed his eyes for a moment. Prussia was going to do it, regardless of what he said but if he complied, it could be over in time for him to salvage his dinner preparations, although the onions were burnt by now, he could smell that much. He had other onions though, he could fry another one.

"I want it. Give it to me, now," he said in a low tone. He didn't even have the chance to repeat himself or say 'big brother' before he felt Prussia force his way inside, burying himself completely. He could only grunt in discomfort as Prussia started fucking him with little mercy.

Reaching out for something; anything to hold onto as Prussia pounded roughly into him, Germany's arms flailed slightly and unable to do anything, he watched his bowl of meatballs fall to the ground with a loud crash. His work was gone but he couldn't bring himself to care by this point.

"Oh my, brother's delicious balls have been ruined," Prussia remarked with a chuckle, sliding his hand back under Germany's apron, running his finger along his ball sac, sending shivers down his spine. Such a simple touch was enough to make him quiver with anticipation. "Well, not all of them."

"D-Don't tease me," he mumbled as Prussia ceased all movements, instead lightly running his fingers lightly along Germany's cock. He couldn't stop his own body from trembling; such a gentle action and he could feel his body tingle all over. He wanted more, so much more. He knew what his brother was capable of and this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Beg for it, brother. Beg for me to fuck you," Prussia sneered, running his hand up Germany's back, stopping at his neck. With a smirk on his face, he laced his finger's through his brother's short, blonde hair, gripping at what he could. It was enough though, enough to allow him to pull his head back as he leaned over, forcing his cock deep inside as he settled his chin on Germany's shoulder. "Beg for it."

Germany felt his eyes water as Prussia filled him completely once again. It felt so good, he could never deny that when it came down to it. Despite the way his brother degraded him; humiliated him, he couldn't stop his body from revelling in the pleasure his taunting supplied.

He could see his brother from the corner of his eye. He could see his lustful gaze; his cocky smirk. He wanted to kiss him; feel their lips come together in a heated kiss but that had yet to happen and he couldn't bring himself to ask for it. It was one thing to asked to be fucked, but another thing entirely to ask for a kiss.

His mind was dragged back to the present as Prussia jabbed into him again, this time purposely keeping his thrust shallow, hitting the spot inside him that made his knees weak. He swallowed his pride, his body begging for more before he sputtered out, "Please fuck me, big brother. Please, I want you to fuck me."

"Such a depraved little brother I have..." Prussia whispered, taking his hand from his brother's hair and sliding it onto his inner thigh. "Raise your leg and put it on the counter. I want to make sure I fuck you good and deep," he said slowly as he pushed Germany's leg up with little assistance.

"Be gentle," Germany said futilely, unable to stop himself from crying out as his brother instantly started hammering into his, fucking him at an insanely fast pace. It was enough to send his hands scrambling for something to hold onto and he systematically began grasping for objects, knocking them over one by one, sending the contents flying over the counter; onto the floor as his brother forced him further onto the counter. His ears were flooded by the various sounds. The sound of the onions burning the the pan; the sound of his beer dripping down onto the floor; the sound of his brother panting heavily.

He hated how with every thrust, his erection hit his stomach. He hated how good it felt; hated how he felt pleasure from such a stupid thing. Both of them knew he wouldn't need any assistance to get off. His body enjoyed how rough Prussia was, even if his mind didn't. He let out a slight moan as he felt Prussia's hand land onto his ass cheek as he continued to harshly pound into him. His body savoured the internal and external abuse. The biting; the slapping. It just spurred him on more, causing excited noises to seep through his lips.

"You love this, don't you?" Prussia asked, slowing down slightly to adjust his thrusts, angling them perfectly to cause Germany to let out a succession of wanton moans. "Tell me you love it. Tell me what you love."

Germany raised his body up from the counter, clinging to the side of the counter as he pushed his chest outwards, his back curved as the pleasure ran through his body. He was so close; so close to coming. "I love it. I love your c-cock inside my ass. I love it w-when you fuck me like this. I l-love it when you make me yours."

"And why do you love all this?" Prussia asked, speeding up his thrusts, drilling into Germany's prostate with precision, gripping onto his brother's hips to hold him in place. He could see the sweat trickling down his back as he tensed up; he could see the muscles twitching with every thrust. His brother was the perfect man; strong and silent, yet he still managed to break him and claim ownership of such an astounding creature.

"B-Because..." He panted heavily, his orgasm building deep inside him. His body tensed up as his brother continued to fuck him relentlessly. The sounds he made only made his climax come faster and he couldn't help but hold his breath as he allowed his pleasure to reach the summit before he let out a long groan, allowing his body to come down from its natural high. "Because I love you," he murmured, slamming his palms down onto the counter to steady himself, blushing heavily as he noticed his copious fluids splattered over his chopping boards.

"Damn right you do. Man, you're so tight now you've come, I could do this all fucking day," Prussia gloated, now working on reaching his own climax, grunting slightly as he used Germany's body to seek his own pleasure.

Germany simply stood there. He didn't bother asking Prussia if he loved him back, he already knew the answer to that. A man like Prussia didn't love anything or anyone other than himself.

He couldn't stop his body from still enjoying the act. His brother continued to elicit pleasure from inside him, causing him to let out a string of incomprehensible sounds. He could feel his brother's movements becoming more and more sporadic and he couldn't help but let out a whimper as Prussia's nails dug into his hips.

"Does baby brother want me to come inside? Does he want more of me?"

Germany felt his face redden further as Prussia spoke. "I want more of you inside me... I want you to come deep inside me. I want to feel you leaking out of me for the rest of the day," he said with a defeated tone, turning his head slightly to look at his brother.

Their eyes met and Germany couldn't help but lick his lips slightly, feeling dehydrated at the exact moment thy stared at each other. It was then that he felt the familiar feeling of his brother release inside him; his warm fluids coating his insides completely as he continued to thrust inside him, riding out his orgasm as he let out a strangled moan. Germany always enjoyed watching his brother climax, he made no secret of that. The smile he allowed to replace the smirk on his face for that split second comforted him; let him know that he was more than just a body for his brother to play with.

"So good, so fucking good..." Prussia said as he finished himself off, breathing heavily as he emptied himself completely in his brother. "Luddy, you're... so fucking..."

"Good?" Germany offered sarcastically, whining slightly as Prussia pulled out of him and before he had a chance to tense himself up, he felt his brother's fluids escape him, trickling down his thighs much to his brother's amusement.

"Wow, look at all that... how long have you been saving it?"

"Shut up," Germany remarked, covering his face with his hands. Mortification washed over him as he felt Prussia spread his cheeks and heard him laugh, clearly admiring his own handiwork. On the other hand, he himself glanced around at the mess he had made. His meatballs were on the floor, his potatoes were ruined... all his utensils were scattered over the counter, mixed with the herbs and spices he had knocked over. "My dinner plans..." he muttered, trying to ignore Prussia as he wrapped his arms back around his waist and nuzzled his neck once again.

"You made such a mess," Prussia said slowly, shaking his head and tutting.

"What are we going to do for dinner now? Why couldn't your dick have waited until I'd finished?" He snapped, shaking Prussia off him as he turned around. "I go out of my way to do something nice for you and you have to ruin everything."

Prussia chuckled as he walked away, much to Germany's annoyance. "Dearest brother, this is where a telephone and one of those menus that came through the door come in handy," he said, holding up the phone and a series of leaflets. "Do you want pizza or a curry? I want an awesome giant pizza."

Germany stared at his brother for a moment, ready to explode. His meal was completely destroyed; his plans well and truly down the drain. He bent down and picked up his trousers, fastening them back up again before removing his apron and placing it on the counter. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to vent his anger but as the saying goes, there is no point in crying over spilt milk. He shrugged, letting out a long sigh. The same probably applied to meatballs.

* * *

A/N: I'm sick. Don't bully me ;^;


End file.
